The Return of the Emperor
by Major144
Summary: When he was still the Digimon Emperor Ken created a clone of himself to avenge him if he was ever defeated. A year has passed since he turned good and help stopped MaloMyotismon. Now the clone has awakened and he's continuing Ken's old work. It's up to Ken and Davis to stop him.
1. Chapter 1 The Creation of a Double

The Return of the Emperor  
Chapter 1 The Creation of a Double  
By: Major144  
Disclaimer I do not own Digimon. This is just a story for fun.

In a secret lab Ken the Digimon Emperor was working on a secret project. This lab was well hidden and only he knew it's location. He didn't trust Wormmon with the location.  
In the lab their was a large helmet with wires on it. The Emperor walked over to the helmet and placed it over his head.  
"Computer begin mind digital copying sequence." He ordered.  
The computer obeyed. A bright light passed over the Emperor's head. A picture of his brain appeared on the screen.  
"Mind digital copying sequences completed." Said the computer.  
"Excellent!" Smiled the Emperor wickedly.  
Stage one of his secret plan was complete. On to stage two. He walked over to a large glass tank with a bunch of machinery hooked up to it. He rolled up his sleeve and took out a syringe and stuck it in his arm. He extracted a little bit of his blood. He took the blood and stuck it into the machine connected to the tank. He then grabbed a small container full of data and inserted it into the machine. The machine dumped the blood and the data into the machine.  
"Begin the merging process." Ordered the Emperor.  
The tank started glowing. The blood and the data started coming together. They started forming a human shape. For several minutes the computer formed a shape inside the tank when it was done there was an exact double of the Emperor floating in the tank. It seemed to be sleeping. The double was a perfect match. It had the Emperor's hair, clothes, and eyes.  
"Merging process complete." Said the computer.  
"Excellent." Said the Emperor as he admired his work.  
A perfect clone. It had both his looks and his intelligence. He made the clone as a revenge plan in cases he or his mobile base was ever destroyed by the DigiDeston. He set the computer wake up call command for about a year if either event happened. If he did lose the DigiDeston would get a nasty surprise in about a year. The Emperor's legacy would live on. He left the secreat lab to continue with his current great plan. He was creating a digimon to destroy the DigiDeston. The clones eyes open for a second to watch the Emperor leave before they closed again.

To be continued.


	2. Chapter 2 The Emperor Awakens

The Return of the Emperor  
Chapter 2 The Emperor Awakens  
By: Major144  
Disclaimer I do not own Digimon. This is just a story for fun.

After Ken had created the clone many things had happened. Ken's super digimon had been destroyed. He abandoned his quest for conquest and his evil intentions. He was the Digimon Emperor no more. He had gone into a coma like state and the memory of the lab and the clone disappeared and became forgotten. Latter he had helped the DigiDeston destroy his old base before it could be used as a bomb to destroy the Digital World. He had become good friends with all the DigiDeston. He and the DigiDeston Davis were able to DNA digivole their digimon. He and the rest of the DigiDeston went on to save both the Digital World and the Human World from the evil MaloMyotismon. It had about a year since the Digimon Emperors defeat. In the secret lab the computer started up the wake up procedure. The clone's eyes opened and stood up straight. The liquid drained from the tank and the tank rose up. The clone steeped out and stretched it's limbs.  
"Good morning Emperor 2.0." Said the computer.  
"Good morning." Said the Emperor. "I guess the Original Emperor was defeated. Since I've been awakened." He said.  
"The Original Emperor still lives, however the main base has been destroyed. That was one of the two triggers to activate the wake up procedure." Explained the computer.  
"I see so either the Original Emperor is in some kind of coma, or he is imprisoned somewhere. It doesn't matter I'll find out soon enough. I will finish what he started! His legacy will live on! The world will cower before the return of Digimon Emperor!" Said the Emperor.  
He went to work on his big comeback revenge plan.

To be continued.


	3. Chapter 3 Surprise Return

The Return of the Emperor  
Chapter 3 Surprise Return  
By: Major144  
Disclaimer I do not own Digimon. This is just a story for fun.

The Emperor looked at some files on the computer. Everything that the Original Emperor had worked. Everything that had been on the main bases computers had been copied and sent to the computer in the lab. There were many works of geniuses in the files. The thing that caught the Emperor's was the creation of a digimon called Kimeramon. It was a Ultimate Level digimon created from the clone parts of other digimon. The Emperor felt he could improve on the design and create a Mega Level digimon. He just needed the right parts. He decided to go out and explore and see the Digital World. He went down to the hanger and found a Mekanorimon. He hopped into and put the the tinted canopy on so no one could see who was piloting it and flew out. It was a sunny day in the Digital World. The Emperor pulled up a map display he saw that there was a town nearby. The perfect place to establish his return. He flew towards the towns direction. In the town there were Floramon, Mushroomon, and Woodmon just relaxing and enjoying the peace. It just so happened that Ken, Davis and their digimon partners Wormmon and Veemon were there exploring the town.  
"It's good to just come to the Digital World to have some fun." Said Davis.  
"Yeah. It's good to see digimon happy and at peace." Said Ken.  
"Hey what's that in the sky." Asked Veemon as he pointed at the sky.  
Everyone looked at what he was pointing at. They could see a large mechanical figure flying towards the town.  
"It's a Mekanorimon." Said Ken.  
They watched as the Mekanorimon landed in the center of the town. All the digimon looked at it. The Mekanorimon lifted up it's arms and started firing at buildings. The digimon screamed and panicked.  
"Come on we have to stop it!" Shouted Davis as they ran towards the center the center of town.  
The Mekanorimon continued blasting then stopped.  
"Hello Digital World! It's your Lucky Day! Your the first ones to witness the return of the Digimon Emperor!" Said a voice on a speaker.  
The canopy flew off and the Digimon Emperor appeared standing on the machine.  
The digimon screamed in terror and ran away.  
"Aw. Musice to my ears." Said the Emperor. "Hello my adoring public your beloved Emperor has returned to enslave you all!" He laughed.  
Ken and Davis reached the center and starred in shock at the Emperor.  
"That can't be right! That can't be Ken! Your over here with me!" Shouted a confused Davis.  
"I can't believe I completely forgot about the clone!" Ken said in shock.  
The Emperor turned and glared at Davis.  
"We'll if it isn't my old rival Davis. Ha! You should see the look on your face! Surprised to see me?" Said the Emperor.  
His eyes then landed on Ken.  
"We'll there you are Original. My creator why are you with this enemy?! You should be ruling this place by now!" Said the Emperor.  
"I'm not that kind of person anymore. This person here is my friend. Surrender clone you can't win!" Said Ken.  
"I can't believe this you lost your edge! Well don't worry your legacy will live on. I'm a better version then you anyhow. Just you wait I'll be ruling this world pretty soon. It's been good seeing you, but I have a world to conquer so goodbye." Said the Emperor as he hopped back into the Mekanorimon and flew away laughing.  
Davis starred at Ken.  
"Who or what is that?" He asked.  
"That was a clone I created when I was still the Digimon Emperor in a secret lab. I completely forgot about it now it's awake and going to continue my work." Said Ken.  
"Don't worry man will stop it. Your not that person anymore." Said Davis.  
"Thanks. Your right were going to stop him." Said Ken. "I think I have the labs location written in a journal in the Human World." He said.  
"Alright lets go get it before that clone starts bringing trouble for everyone." Said Davis.  
They left the Digital World.  
In the sky the Emperor was flying back to the lab.  
"I can't believe the Original lost his ambitions. The fool! I'm way better then him!" Thought the Emperor.  
He called the computer.  
"Get ready to creat a Kimeramon and to move all the data and files to another secret lab. We're probably going to have some company soon. I want them to have a warm welcome when they stop by." Said the Emperor with an evil grin.  
Oh he had big plans for the DigiDeston!

To be continued.


	4. Chapter 4 An Evil Welcome

The Return of the Emperor  
Chapter 4 An Evil Welcome  
By: Major144  
Disclaimer I do not own Digimon. This is just a story for fun.

Ken and Davis returned to the Human World. They went to Ken's house. They looked through his room and found some old journals. They went through the journals and found the location of the lab. They then returned to the Digital World to stop the Emperor.

Back in the Digital World the Emperor was collecting some files and data. He was leaving the lab, but he was going to leave the DigiDeston a nice little surprise. He looked over at an enamors tank. Inside the enormous tank was a newly cloned Kimeramon sleeping.  
"Computer have the behavior modifications for Kimeramon been completed?" He asked.  
"Yes. Aggressive behavior has been increased for Kimeramon." Said the computer.  
"Good. The DigiDeston our in for a real treat when they come here." He said with an evil grin as he walked down to the hanger  
He hopped into the Mekanorimon and flew away.

Ken and Davis arrived in the Digital World they digivolve their digimon into ExVeemon and Stingmon. They hopped aboard and started flying.  
"The labs in some mountains a couple of miles from here." Said Ken.  
"Ok lead the way." Said Davis.  
They reached the mountains and found a large opening. They went through it and found themselves in a large went further into the base and came into a large dark room full of equipment. Suddenly the Emperor stepped out from behind a large machine.  
"Welcome to my lair! So glad you came. I'm going to destroy you and take over the Digital world!" Laughed the Emperor.  
"That's never going to happen! I'm going to stop you!" Shouted Ken as he rushed forward with a fist.  
Ken ran right at the Emperor and threw a punch, but instead of hitting anything solid his fist went right on through the Emperor! It was a hologram.  
"Ha ha! You fell for it! You really has lost your edge. I'm at another lab." Said the Emperor.  
Ken glared at him.  
"Oh don't feel to bad. I left you a little gift so you wouldn't feel to bad about not finding me." Said the Emperor.  
The lights turned on and reveled a large tank with a Kimeramon sleeping in it.  
"I'll leave you in the care of this fine creature." Said the Emperor as the hologram disappeared.  
The Kimeramon woke up and smashed out of the tank roaring. ExVeemon and Stingmon charged forward. Kimeramon slapped them away with one of it's massive arms. The two digimon smashed through several machines before hitting a wall.  
"Two champions are no match for an ultimate!" Shouted Davis.  
"We have to DNA Digivole!" Said Ken.  
They DNA Digvoled their digimon to Paildramon. Kimeramon shot a bunch of energy burst from it's mouth. Paildramon pulled out his blasters and quickly shot them down. Kimeramon roared and charged forward grabbed Paildramon and slammed him into a wall and pinned him. Paildramon pulled out one of his blades and stabbed Kimeramon with it. Kimeramon screamed and let go. Paildramon charged forward and punched Kimeramon in the head. He then grabbed Kimeramon by one of it's arms twirled him around and threw him. Kimeramon went flying through a wall and smashed into the ground. Kimeramon got back up charged forward and grabbed Paildramon. He opened his mouth and started forming an energy blast. Paildramon pulled out his guns and fired at the forming energy blast causing it to explode in Kimeramon's mouth. Kimeramon screamed and let go of Paildramon. Paildramon rushed forward, leapt into the air and brought his blade down on Kameramon. He sliced Kimeramon in half! The two halls of Kameramon fell to the ground and disintegrated. The hologram of the Emperor reappeared.  
"We'll played. You really surpassed my expectations. Your going to worthy opponent to me. Here's one last surprise for you before you leave." Said the Emperor.  
He disappeared. Red lights started flashing.  
"Warning! Lab self destruct activated! This facility will self destruct in one minute!" Said the computer.  
Paildramon quickly picked up Ken and Davis and they escaped from the lab. They watched it explode.  
"We have to stop this madness." Said Ken.  
"Don't worry we will." Said Davis.

In a secret lab the Emperor watched his enemies escape. They were of little concern to him. Once he finished his mega Chimera he would be unstoppable.

To be continued.


	5. Chapter 5 Creating a Mega

The Return of the Emperor  
Chapter 5 Creating a Mega  
By: Major144  
Disclaimer I do not own Digimon. This is just a story for fun.

In a secret lab the Digimon Emperor worked on his new creation. On the computer monitor was a Kimeramon. The Emperor was going to enhance the Kimeramon with his own improvements and a few parts from a couple of mega level digimon. The Emperor sent some probes out into the digital world to scan and collect data. The probes were the size of a bowling ball and looked like giant floating black eyes. The probes set out to explore the Digital World. One probe came across something special. It had travel down into a deep cavern which lead to the center of the Digital World. There the probe had found an enormous glowing sphere. The sphere contained the data of about every digimon that ever existed. The probe scanned it and returned to the lab. The Emperor went through all the data. It was time for some improvements. The Emperor replaced Kimeramon's chest with the chest of MetalGreymon. He added the cannons of a digimon called Machindramon to Kimeramon's shoulders. The Emperor then attached the gauntlets of WarGreymon to each of Kimeramon's arms. He replaced Kimeramon's wings with the mechanical wings of MaloMyotismon. He replaced Kimeramon's tail with the tail of MetalSeadramon. He cover Kaimeramon's entire body in Chrome Digizoid. He then shortened the horn on Kimeramon's head and added a control station behind it. Ken was going to control his creation from there. There was just one thing missing. Ken typed on some keys and created a weapon. It looked like Zudomon's hammer only it was in a sludge hammer staff form. Finally the Emperor was done with designing his creation. He order to computer to begin the process of bring his creation to life.  
"Soon I will smite all my enemies and rule the Digital World!" Laughed the Emperor.

To be continued.


	6. Chapter 6 End of the Emperor

The Return of the Emperor  
Chapter 6 End of the Emperor  
By: Major144  
Disclaimer I do not own Digimon. This is just a story for fun.

Ken, Davis, and Paildramon were searching for the Emperor. According to Ken's journal there was a secret lab deep in a canyon a couple hundred miles away from the lab they investigated earlier. Ken was tensed. He was worried about what the Emperor would do next. He felt guilty for creating him. He had to stop him. It was his responsibility. He felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to see Davis.  
"Don't worry Ken will stop him." Said Davis.  
"Thanks Davis. Your right we will stop him." Said Ken.  
They finally reached the canyon. They looked around trying to find the lab entrance when all of a sudden they herd a loud voice.  
"Welcome Digifools to the grand unveiling of my greatest creation!" Said the voice of the Emperor.  
"Give it up clone. This is your last change. Surrender now, so we can put a stop to this madness." Said Ken.  
"Yeah come on give it up already." Said Davis.  
"Ah poor DigiDeston. You have no idea what your in for. Behold the strongest digimon ever created MegaKimeramon!" Said the Emperor.  
The ground shook as something enormous crashed through one of the canyon walls. Ken, Davis, and Paildramon stared in horror at the Emperor's new creation. It was covered in thick metal armor. It had four enormous spike gauntlets on it's arms and welded a giant sludge hammer. It had large mechanical wings, a long tail, and two massive cannons on it's shoulders. They looked at it's head and noticed a small dome. In the dome was the Emperor sitting at some controls. He smiled wickedly at them and waved.  
"Impressive isn't it. I know it's my own personal design. It is truly a work of art." Said the Emperor through a loud speaker.  
"What are you doing up there?" Asked Davis.  
"Oh I figured the strongest digimon needed the smartest pilot to control it." Replied the Emperor.  
Ken and Davis quickly stepped off of Paildramon and digivoled him into Imperialdramon fighter mode. They flew at MegaKimeramon.  
"Aim for the cockpit! If we take that out we take out MegaKimeramon!" Shouted Ken.  
Imperialdramon aimed a laser blast at the cockpit and fired. The blast hit the cockpit and simply bounced off. Ken and Davis stared in shock.  
"Ha! Do you really thick I wouldn't put some kind of defense around the cockpit? Well your wrong. I have a powerful forcefield around the cockpit." Said the Emperor.  
MegaKimeramon swung his sledge hammer. Imperialdramon quickly raised his arms and caught the hammer. MegaKimeramon whipped his tail around Imperialdramon's legs. He then pounded two of his fist into Imperialdramon. Imperialdramon fell to the ground. MegaKimeramon raised his hammer and swung it at Imperialdramon. Imperialdramon rolled out of the way. Imperialdramon fired his cannons at the enemy. MegaKimeramon staggered back, but he looked unhurt.  
"Nice try but MegaKimeramon is covered with Chrome Digizoid, along with his weapons. There's no way you can possibly hurt him." Said the Emperor.  
"MegaKimeramon is covered in Chrome Digizoid along with his weapons huh. Will just fight fire with fire!" Said Ken. Imperialdramon stood back up. MegaKimeramon fired some missile from his chest. Imperialdramon flew up to avoid them. He then carefully aimed his laser at MegaKimeramon's hammer and fired the blast hit the hammer causing MegaKimeramon to lose his grip on it. The hammer went flying into the air. Imperialdramon grabbed it.  
"Let's see how your Chrome Digizod fair against a Chrome Digizod weapon!" Shouted Imperialdramon as he swung the hammer.  
The hammer smashed into MegaKimeramon's head rocking him back. Imperialdramon swung the hammer several times hitting MegaKimeramon all over his body. Inside the cockpit the Emperor was swung around with each blow. The forcefield sparked and the glass cracked. The armor on MegaKimeramon chipped off making him more vulnerable. He was losing the fight. He fell to his knees. Ken signaled Imperialdramon over to pick him up. The digimon did so.  
"Take me to the cockpit I'll deal with the Emperor." He said.  
Inside the cockpit the controls were sparking like crazy. Bits of electricity hit the Emperor.  
"This can't be happening my master piece is losing! How could I lose I planed everything out so brilliantly!" Shouted the Emperor.  
He heard a noise and looked up to see Ken riding Imperialdramon coming towards him.  
Imperialdramon smashed through the cockpit knocking the Emperor down. When he got up he saw Ken with an outstretched hand.  
"Come let's get out of here! This digimon is fixing to get destroyed!" He said.  
The Emperor took his hand and they got out of the cockpit. Imperialdramon flew away from MegaKimeramon and pulled out his Giga Crusher and fired.  
"Aaaaaaaaaaaauuuuuuuuuuuuuu!" Screamed MegaKimeramon as the blast hit him and he was destroyed.  
The Emperor watched his creations destruction. He then turned to face Ken.  
"Why did you save me?" He asked.  
"Your my clone. I created you, that makes you my responsibility." Explained Ken.  
"You could have destroyed me." Said the Emperor confused.  
"I didn't because like me there is good in you." Said Ken.  
"Good in me?" Asked the Emperor.  
"Yes despite what you think there is indeed good in you. Look at what happen evil nearly lead you to destruction. Good will lead you to salvation." Explained Ken.  
"You make a good point. Your words have inspired me. I guess the original is better then a copy." Said the Emperor.  
The Emperor removed his cape and glasses.  
"I will fix what I have broken. I'm no longer the Emperor you may call me Kenone." He said as he walked off into the Digital World.  
Davis turned to ken.  
"That was nice. But I thought you wanted to destroy the Emperor." He said.  
"I did. He was created with hate yet I destroyed his evil with compassion." Said Ken. "Come let us go back to the Human World." He said.  
They returned to the Human World. The Digital World would never have to worry about the Digimon Emperor ever again. Everything was at peace.

The End


End file.
